The Begininng of Forever
by turningpaige
Summary: Emma and Killian setting out on their honeymoon as requested by an anon on Tumblr. First fic in a few years, be nice. Hate will not be tolerated.


_CS Fanfic_

_Requested by Anon_

Emma and Killian on their Honeymoon

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Or the wedding scene blatantly stole from Pirates of the Caribbean. Or the references to Princess Bride.**

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfic in a **_**while**_**. Please be nice. I twisted this one a bit, there's quite a bit of wedding flashback, because I had an idea that I couldn't quite get out of my head. Enjoy.**

The ground was littered with dead and dying poppies. The landscape that had been turned white as snow by the flowers with blood red veins were dying. They wilted and turned grey, then fell to ash, as they did'nt belong in this world.

Emma stood, surrounded by her family amidst the ruins of the Charming's castle. Her son, who had sprouted like a beanstalk in the past year stood next to Regina. Snow and Charming were on Henry's other side. They were wrapped in each other's arms, for a change. They beamed at Emma through tears that were a mix of joy and pride.

As Killian came up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her neck, she thought about all that had changed in the last year.

After the Wicked Witch had declared war on the Enchanted Forest the citizens of Storybrooke had been thrown into battle planning and combat training. Between conspiring with Dorothy and spending time with Henry she had barely been alone with Killian. That didn't stop their relationship from blossoming. From stolen kisses in the armory to an unconventional wedding in the midst of their final battle, Emma and Killian's love had been anything but private.

"_Emma," Killian shouted from across the clearing, as he dropped a monkey hovering in the air, "Marry me!" Emma looked at him astonished. _

"_Really now? You want to do this now?" A flying monkey had taken advantage of her temporary distraction and had jumped onto her back. She was knocked off balance as it grabbed onto her, and again as a strong force slammed into her, and caused the monkey to release its death grip on her. She took advantage of it being prone on the ground and skewered it with her father's sword. She looked up to meet the perfect blue eyes of her savior._

"_We might not have another chance, love. What do you say, eh?" He winked at her. She turned her back to him and they backed against each other._

"_Starkey!" Emma shouted. Killian glanced down at her in momentary confusion before she shouted, "Marry us!" to his first-mate, who had been recently promoted to Captain once Killian had recovered the Jolly and Emma. The confused wrinkles of his face untwisted into a smile as bright as the one that had crossed his face when he found her in New York. _

"_I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Starkey shouted back as he blocked an attack from a monkey in the air. _

_Killian parried a blow as a monkey lunged towards his face. "Starkey, now!" he bellowed. _

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," he began as his sword thwacked into a monkey's shoulder, the rest of his words were drowned out by the battle cries that surrounded them, assaulting their ears. _

_Killian turned and hooked his arm with Emma's pulling her into him, "Emma Swan," he said beaming down at her, "do you take me to be your husband?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_Emma, grunted as a monkey knocked her sword out of her grasp. She closed her eyes and opened them to see a glowing blue ball of pulsating light in her hand. She threw it at the monkey and it hit him square in his hairy chest, causing him to fall out of the air to the ground. _

"_Do you, Killian Jones, take me to be your wife in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?" _

"_I do," Killian grinned at her. _

"_As captain I know pronounce you…"Starkey was cut off as he sliced at a flying monkey and kicked one on the ground in the face. "…you make kiss…" he was cut off again as he was charged by not one, but two monkeys. Emma and Killian were distracted by their own incoming opponents. Emma conjured a fireball and threw it at the one approaching her, as Killian stabbed the other in his chest. "OH, JUST KISS!" Starkey bellowed. _

_They reached for each other, only to be separated as yet another one of those blasted monkeys flew in between them. Emma threw another fireball, narrowly avoiding Killian's head. He grimaced at the heat, and she stroked the side of his face warm from the fireball. _

"_Singed a bit were you?" She asked teasingly._

"_No," he replied and wrapped his good hand around the back of her head and pulled her to him. _

_The roar of the battle around them dulled and then was muted. The adrenaline of the battle faded away as they melted into each other._

Emma had daydreamed about her future with Killian. She thought where they would live as she watched Charming and Neal teach Henry how to fight, and she dreamed about their honeymoon when she zoned out as Snow was going over battle plans for the fifth time in one night. One thing was for sure, she hadn't dreamed about this.

The Witch had captured Granny, Archie, Red and Grumpy while they were up north trying to push the flying monkeys back. With the help of Dorothy's red shoes, she and Killian would take a portal to Storybrooke to get them. She should have known though. Their love had been born in a war. It was foolish to think that it would all just go away. She had years and years of rebuilding the kingdom and fighting off new evils ahead of her. 'It won't be so bad,' she thought to herself. After all she would have Killian at her side for all of those years.

So she said good-bye to her family once more. She held them each in turn wishing the moment could last just a little bit longer. They would find each other though, they always did. Dorothy pressed the glittery red shoes into her hands and gave her a soft smile. As she turned away from them once again, she took Killian's hand in her own. He gazed down at her with his brilliantly blue eyes, like the sea after a storm, and she thought that missing out on a conventional honeymoon wouldn't be so bad after all.

Emma held the shoes out in front of her, the heels pressed together. She closed her eyes and focused on those they had lost. She felt Killian wrap his arms around her once again and cover her hands with his own. She thought of Granny's quick wit, Red's tenacity, Archie's conscience, and Grumpy's, well grumpiness and clicked the heels together three times.

A swirling vortex of purple smoke opened before them. Killian moved to her side and grabbed her hand. Together they jumped, hand-in-hand into their future.

**AN: Constructive criticism is wanted. Hate is not. If I do get hate I will block those who leave it. I'm just not going to deal with it. I'm trying to use writing fanfic as a way to improve my writing skills by using subjects that I am familiar with. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
